elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tip of the Spearhead
|type = Stros M'Kai side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Tip of the Spearhead is a quest available in . Now that the Vestige has recruited at least one of the people Kaleen wanted, they can pull off her heist whenever ready. The goal is to break into Headman Bhosek's palace and steal the shipping logs from his lockbox. Quick walkthrough #Meet Kaleen when ready to start the heist #Obtain a Servant's Disguise #Hint: Captain Lerisa is a master of disguise, perhaps she can help #Hint: Jakarn is a master thief and perhaps he can help getting the key to the lockbox #Hint: Neramo may be able to help getting the shipping logs from the lockbox #Meet Lerisa and get the disguise #Enter Bhosek's Palace #Ask about Headman Bhosek #Enter Palace yard #Enter the Palace #Find Bhosek's lockbox #Disable Bhosek's guard #Head to the docks #Give records to Kaleen #Follow Captain Kaleen #Talk to Kaleen when arrived in Betnikh #Complete the quest Walkthrough After recruiting Lerisa, Neramo and Jakarn, meet Kaleen at her hideout in Saintsport. "Time to make some money," she says and reveals the big plan and the target. The target is Headman Bhosek, and they are stealing his shipping logs. They are the key to the fortune, records of every ship's stolen cargo and every illicit payment made to Bhosek. He has violated King Fahara'jad's orders to stop raiding Breton ships and these papers will prove this to the king. The king is willing to pay for those papers. The Vestige's job will be to get into Bhosek's palace, steal the logs and get out of there without being detected. For this they will need a disguise. Maybe Lerisa, Jakarn or Neramo can help. Talk to all three and ask for assistance and Lerisa will find a disguise. Jakarn will help obtaining the key and Neramo will help disable the guard if they are willing to test this new Dwemer rod on him. With both Jakarn and Neramo there are two options to choose from. Either they help or the Soulless One declines their help. Head over to the palace to meet Lerisa and get the disguise. After equipping the robes, enter the palace and ask one of the servants about the whereabouts of Bhosek. She points them to the court yard where he entertaining the latest settlers from the mainland. Head out to the courtyard and you will find Jakarn with two girls, Agrash and Firneril. Bhosak is not to be found. Talk to Jakarn and he'll hand over the key. Bhosek has gone back inside to sleep of the attention of the two lovely ladies. Enter the palace again and go upstairs to find the lockbox guarded by Helthar. Use the dwemer device from Neramo on him to disable him and he'll fall to the floor in a second. Open the lockbox and get the shipping logs. Head to the docks to find Kaleen and talk to her. She is waiting with King Fahara'jad's envoy beside the ship. Hand over the records and she'll handle things from here. When ready, follow Kaleen on the ship and talk to her. Either learn to know the crew better or leave at once. The ship leaves for Betnikh, the Orc island that hasn't yet joined the covenant, but Kaleen hopes to change that. After arriving at Betnikh talk to Kaleen again and she will reward them with the Gallant Chain and some . Reward *Gallant Chain *146–604 ru:Наконечник «Острия» fr:Pointe du Fer de lance Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Side Quests